Hakuouki SSL: A star by your smile
by Iara0209
Summary: Her smile captivated him since the first time, just had to be at her side to start dreaming in a world different for him. Maybe it was everything that he needed, a small hope.


**Hakuouki SSL: A star by your smile**

When Chizuru got out of the hospital it was a little cloudy, but she never thought that it would raining so much. The streets were flooded; it seemed as if the heaven was falling. It was a cold and rainy afternoon, where the only thing you can do is stay at home watching a movie, or sitting near the fireplace reading your favorite book. The breeze playing with the strands of her hair disordering a little her hairstyle; her yellow dress was a little wet due to intensity of the rain, and her shoes splashing in the water with each step. She shivered when the cold breeze went down her back, causing chills on her skin.

The breeze swayed her umbrella with force while she walked. After a while, she stopped in a little coffee near the park, where sometimes she meets with her friends. There were few people inside, and a pleasant scent filled all place. Rapidly she walked toward the bathroom, and dried a little her dress with a towel. She picked up her hair in a ponytail letting few strands on each side, and applied a bit of sparkle to her lips watching on the mirror on approval.

"_So is better" _she whispered to herself.

She came out and sat at a table in a corner near the window. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate; just what she needed and observed around her. The young waitress was talking with a young so excited, a man sat in a table at the other end reading a newspaper. Next to him two girl on a table looked like to have an interesting conversation among laughs and jokes.

She pulled out her coat letting her shoulders exposed. Her skin and her hands were cold, and she wished be sitting near the fire to warm herself.

A young man beside her caught her attention. The bangs of his purple hair fell down by his face. He looked like serious and thoughtful. His gaze lost in the distance as if there was nothing around.

She looked outside since the rain had increased. A little smile appeared on her face to notice a group of Children playing under the rain. She remembered when she was a Child she did the same. Although sometimes she got a cold, but it was very funny.

She sighed softly, and she turned her attention to her cup, passing her fingers by the edge. She imagined by a moment a beautiful blue heaven without those black clouds that covered it today, and the rays of the sun warming her skin while she admires the beautiful flowers and the petals of Sakura.

Passed around twenty minutes, she was starting to feel impatient. She pulled out her phone letting out a small chuckle when she reads a message; she must have laughed highest than normal, because now the young man to her side looked at her. His cold gaze and his expressionless face gave her much curiosity. She gave him a little smile and she looked back to her phone. She had hoped that the rain would not last for a long time.

* * *

Saito watched the girl who by a moment got to get him out of his thoughts. She seemed funny by some reason unknown to him. He surprised a little when she smiled at him; he had noticed her presence, but he had not seen her face until now. Her cheerful face made him feel distracted and inquisitive for a moment at her expression. He never had been very affectionate with the people; however he had to admit that her smile seemed sincere.

He looked outside, back to his thoughts. He admired the scene of the rain falling over the big trees, feeling fascination, and homesick at the same time. Sometime this latter feeling overwhelms him, as if he yearns for something inside him. He almost always dismissed it, taking it out of his mind completely.

* * *

It was almost five of the afternoon. It was suppose that she would be at her house preparing everything before the guys arrive, but the rain had not given her respite. She stood up and went to order a box of cookies for her friends. She surprised a little when a young thin girl approached to her. She was wearing a school uniform and a long braid falling down her back.

"Hey! You are okita souji's friend, right?"

Chizuru nodded. Souji was very popular among the girls, although she didn't remember having seen this girl before. She wore a uniform different to theirs.

"Can you give him this for me?" She asked, giving to her a little white box. Chizuru smiled inside her, Souji had many fans. It was understandable, because he was very handsome and very funny.

"Of course... do you want that I tell him something else?"

She saw the girl hesitate for a moment, her cheeks turned red. She shook her head rapidly. "No, only tell him that is a gift of Kaori".

Chizuru grinned, "All right! Kaori-chan, I'll tell him".

The girl smiled and moved away. Chizuru returned to her table. She put the little box in her purse. Souji had received many gifts lately; even she had noticed that there were many girls at the school interested on him.

She sighed softly crossing her arms to protect herself from the cold_. "It seems it will rain all afternoon" _she thought. She looked again the young next to her. Although his expression hadn't changed at all, his presence transmits much peace and quiet, as a soft breeze on summer days.

It passed around thirty-five minutes when the rain stopped a little. Rapidly she took her purse and her coat to get out. She walked a few steps when her wet shoes made her give a slip. She gave a strangled cry, but strong arms held her before to fall.

When she looked up, she saw the young man next to her. His eyes were of a so deep blue that she hadn't seen before, as blue as the sky and mysterious like the sea. A blushed it extended by her cheeks because of his intense gaze.

"Are you ok, girl?" He asked, a hand around her waist, the other hand holding her arm.

Chizuru incorporated rapidly a little ashamed and nodded….. "Thanks". She looked at him fixedly. He was very handsome, his scarf around his neck combined perfectly with his jacket, giving him an air of elegance to his attractiveness. See him up close was much better, although his expression it was still being serious. She crouched to help him to pick up some papers that had fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" she said softly.

"You do not have to apologize". His voice sounded serious, but not angry.

"Yes, I must do it. I've caused you an inconvenience"... "Maybe I can help you with something else".

He stood up followed from her. "It's not necessary". He watched her carefully. Her dress still wet clung to her body, and her skin was very pale due the cold air... "Apparently you've got more problems than I."

She gave a little smile. "Yes, it hasn't been my best day". She fixed her dress with her hands ….. "As you already noticed".

He could not avoid a slight smile that rapidly disappeared... "I already see". He watched her a second, her lips still kept her little grin, but her eyes showed concern.

"Chizuru-chan!

Rapidly she turned to hearing her name. The waitress was next to her. "Here you have, I hope you enjoy it" she told her giving her the box of cookies.

"Thanks Mizuki- chan".

"It's not anything. Days ago I have not seen you around here, it's nice to see you". The girl said gladly.

"I too am glad to see you". Chizuru grinned; the waitress was very gentle with them when they come here. She always smiled due to the jokes of Souji and Heisuke.

"I have to go", saito said. She turned around to him again, her expression of concern still on her face.

She looked him, his handsome face remained serene..."Thanks again". He nodded and walked past her. She saw him get out by the door quietly. "_That boy most strange", _she thought._ "Despite his cold appearance, he seems a nice guy"._

"I'm sorry Chizuru-chan" did I interrupt something?" exclaimed the girl pulling her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't". Chizuru looked outside again…."Can we talk later, Mizuki-chan? Now I have to go". Before she could answer she moved away rapidly. Luckily the rain had stopped a little. So she could get home.

* * *

It was still raining when Saito returned at his apartment. He had moved here a few weeks ago, and this had been a very hectic week, arranging the apartment, making shopping. Still he had to arrange some things, and unpack some boxes with some books.

After a hot shower, he prepared something for eating, and he sat in the couch awhile. The place it was just what he needed, a perfect size, in good site, with enough light, and the most important a little space where he could practice kendo

He was working in his computer the rest of the afternoon. Exhausted he threw himself on the bed. He felt relaxed hearing the sound of the rainfall. This always helped him to calm himself. He closed his eyes absorbing the pleasant sensation. Suddenly His thoughts traveled toward the girl of the café. She seemed very ashamed, and that she passed some of time under the rain, due to her clothes some wet. Her big brown eyes transmitted much light. Like the stars in the dark of the night.

That afternoon he walked awhile until he stopped in the park. The cold breeze swayed the branches of the Sakura trees strongly. When started to rain, he entered in the café. He didn't know that place, but it was very comfortable there. He felt that he was in a correct place. Rapidly He felt heavy eyes, as the fatigue overcame him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Heisuke laughed so strong that it could hear in all the room. Chizuru that was sitting next to him smiled funny. All they could do, it was see the scene. Souji looked at the young man in front of him. His bewildered face made Souji to frown.

"Do you want to die, Takeshi?" "It will be better that you choose another partner for me, or you'll regret".

"Oh! Come on! Souji, I'm sure that Kazama is so excited than you" Grinned Heisuke.

"Not you meddle in this, Heisuke".

The young man retreated a few steps. "I can't. Hijikata-san was the one who chose you two".

"Hijikata-san" Souji whispered clenching his fist.

I guess that hijikata-san thinks that you both will do a good job together, okita-san. He is very wise" added chizuru.

Souji sighed heavily. "I would prefer to hear my teacher of literature talking for hours that work with him". He leaned back on the couch, his hands behind his head. He looked at chizuru with a little grin. "Don't you would like be my partner, chizuru-chan?" He joked

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the team of harada- san and Heisuke- Kun".

"You will have to stay with Kazama", added Heisuke funny. "At least you have osen-chan in your team too".

"Yes, I should be worried about being in the middle of these two", osen whispered to chizuru that could not avoid smiling.

"Even so, I don't like the idea to work with him". "We would be better without him, isn't it, osen- chan?" He asked her, winking an eye getting a slight blush from her.

"Really I'm not sure of that, I'm going to think about that carefully". Souji smiled impishly, despite to be completely disagree the situation started to amuse him. Maybe he could take advantage of all this.

Chizuru stood up and approached him "Look on the bright side, okita-san, you don't have to compete this time. Both will be on the same side.

Souji gave her a mischievous smile. "What are you saying? I love the competence". He turned to look at the others. "Well! I will fix this with hijikata-san. "It will be interesting"

"What you go to do?"

"It's nothing bad, chizuru-chan, only an idea that it occurred to me". She looked at Heisuke that shook his head. Knowing Souji it would not be anything good.

* * *

That night the rain didn't stop, she could hear the breeze hitting the window. She pulled out her clothes and she dressed her nightdress. She approached to the window. The night was so dark that barely could see some lights in the distance. A cold night without moon, without stars, only the rain was the only scenery. She observed her yellow dress now Crumpled, hanging on a chair.

Despite the events, the day ended well. She passed a good moment with her friends and the face of satisfaction of Souji when she handed him the gift of the girl of the café. He said that he didn't know her, but that he would stay with the gift. Also the young man in the café seemed to her some mysterious, his eyes were so mesmerizing that she couldn't to look away.

"_As blue sky", she_ whispered.

She lay down on her bed, it had been a long and exhausting day, and she needed rest. Surely tomorrow would be a beautiful and sunny day with the clouds adorning the blue heaven.


End file.
